Larry
by CatainMystery
Summary: Crossover with ... Well just read and see! ;) Chapter 11 is up
1. Meeting

(I own nothing. Please read and review....)

"Class, I have good news. Starting tomorrow we will have a special guest in our class, his name is" Mr. Anderson paused and looked at his notes "Looks like his name is Larry. Anyway I would like you to go out of your way to make him feel welcome."

Clark raised his hand

"Yes, Mr. Kent you have a question" said Mr. Anderson

"I was just wondering where Larry is staying while he is here in Smallville?" Clark asked

"Well according to my notes here he will be staying with Mr. Luthor. Now class if we are done with 20 questions open your text books to page 312." Said Mr. Anderson as he started the lesson.

"That's strange, Lex didn't mention hosting an exchange student when I saw him" Clark whispered to Chloe as he opened his book.

"Well maybe you are starting to rub off on him Mr. I-Love-to-keep-secrets." Snarked Chloe as she too opened her book. "Why don't you ask him about it later?"

Clark smiled and said "Yeah, I will" with that they got to work before Mr. Anderson noticed their conversation.

Later at Lex's Mansion

"Lex, are you in here?" Clark asked as he entered the library.

"Over here Clark I have someone I would like you to meet." Said Lex

With Lex was a tall boy around Clark's age. He had dark hair and seemed to be dressed as if he had come from the city. "You must be Larry." Clark said as he approached with his hand extended."

Both Lex and Larry looked at him in mild shock as Larry took his and smiled "Yeah, so you are the famous Clark Kent. Lex here seems to think very highly of you. How did you know who I was?" Asked Larry

"Mr. Anderson our homeroom teacher mentioned that we would have a new student named Larry that was staying with Lex, from there it was not much of a guess..." Said Clark with a bright smile.

At that all three laughed "Clark, since you already know Larry will be in your class I was hoping you would show him around a bit, introduce him to some of your friends?" Lex asked.

"Be happy to..." said Clark as he rocked back on his heals. There was something about Larry he liked instantly. He didn't know what it was but it was there.

"I was just going to join the gang at the Talon would you two like to go, Larry can meet some of the other students?" Clark asked looking from Larry to Lex.

"I would love to but have a lot to take care of here, Larry why don't you go with Clark and have a good time I will join you guys later." Lex said

"Okay, we'll see you later than, that is if Clark doesn't mind hanging out with a complete stranger..." Larry said hesitantly.

Both Lex and Clark laughed "Obviously you have never met the Kent's, give them a day and you'll be living at the farm with them." Lex teased

"No, its fine, I enjoy getting to know new people." Said Clark as he and Larry headed out to the truck.

"So Larry what's you last name?" asked Clark as they both climbed into the cab of the truck.

"Funny you should ask" said Larry "Everyone keeps calling me Larry but that's really a mispronunciation, not that I mind. It seems to be easier letting people call me that then teaching them to pronounce my real name."

Clark was a bit embarrassed having not waited for Lex to introduce them and just butchering this poor guys name and not letting him correct him. "I'm sorry, let's try it again. Hi, I'm Clark Kent." Clark said extending his hand again.

Larry smiled and took his hand "Lar, Lar Gand"


	2. The Cave

(Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming....)

"So what brings you to Smallville?" Clark asked as the pulled out of Lex's driveway.

"Well, I came to have a look the cave drawings. I understand nobody has been able to decipher them yet and thought I would give it a try. I am fairly good at that kind of thing. Besides all the samples I have seen so far look very much like a language I have seen before." Responded Lar with a smile on his lips.

With that Clark seemed to perk up "Really? Where have you seen it?" He asked trying to keep his voice calm.

Lar noticed his sudden interest and asked, "I have reason to believe they are alien in nature, supposedly the walls depict a story of a man with the strength of ten men, and the ability to shoot fire from his eyes is that right?"

"That's the story, do you really believe it was written by aliens?" Clark asked

"I'm sure of it from what I have seen, I have been in contact with a Dr. Swan who asked if I could help decipher what so far he has been unable to." Said Lar as he watched the fields go by.

"How do you know Dr. Swan?" asked Clark with some trepidation.

"He was one of the first people I met when I arrived in Kansas." Said Lar nonchalantly.

"Did he say anything else about the caves?" again Clark asked trying not to sound panicked.

"No, but my Father picked up a radio signal from deep space and has been helping Dr. Swan translate over the past 13 years. The signal was the same language that is written on the cave walls. According to Lex you also seem to be interested in the caves, mind working on it with me?" asked Lar.

"Sure, I would like that." Clark wasn't sure why but he had the feeling Lar knew more than he was saying and he intended to find out what that was.

Later at the Talon.

"Hi Clark, who do we have here? Is this the new student Mr. Anderson was talking about this morning?" Asked Chloe as Clark and Lar took a seat at the table with Chloe, Lana, and Pete.

"Yeah, Everyone this is Lar, not to be confused with Larry. Lar the bubbly blond here is Chloe, that's Pete who is visiting for the week, and last but not least Lana." Said Clark as each took their turn shaking Lar's hand.

"Hello." Said Lar somewhat shyly as he took a seat.

"So Lar where are you from?" Asked Lana.

"California, just visiting to get a feel for small town life and check out the meteor capital of the world, I am also very interested in getting a look at the cave drawings Lex was telling me about." Said Lar with a big smile.

"Well Smallville is that and possibly the weirdest place on the planet to boot." Said Chloe "Clark here is probably the best person to show you around the caves, it is almost like his full time job."

"Yeah, Clark has agreed to take me on a tour of the caves later and see if we can decipher some of the writings. I am really looking forward to that. But Chloe what did you mean Smallville the weirdest place on the planet? How so?" asked Lar seeming truly interested.

"Well it seems there are meteor rock that have a weird effect on the citizens of our quiet little hamlet that make it a sort of X-Files place to be from time to time. Thankfully we have Clark here to help keep it under control." Said Chloe with a small smile as she glanced at Clark sideways.

"Thanks for the heads up. Clark would you be interested in taking me there, I am very anxious to get a look at them." Asked Lar.

"Sure, maybe Pete and the girls would like to come as well." Said Clark looking at each of them in turn.

"Chloe and I need to work on a report." Said Lana somewhat unenthusiastically "maybe latter?"

"Well I for one would love to get out for a while and hang out with you guys." Said Pete getting up to put his coat on.

"Alright I guess we will see you guys later, if you see Lex let him know we will be back later okay?" said Clark as the three of them headed out the door.

"Will do, you guys have fun." Said Chloe and Lana in unison.

At the Cave:

As Clark, Pete, and Lar entered the cave Lar let out as gasp and under his breath said "Kryptonian..."

He said it so softly had it not been for Clark's super hearing he would not have heard. As they explored the cave Lar pointed out a passage neither Pete nor Clark had ever noticed before. "Let's see where this goes." said Lar with unbridled excitement.

As the three of them started down the passage, suddenly they found themselves falling. As they picked themselves up from the ten-foot drop Pete shined his flashlight around the cave to see where they were and if he could find a way out. As he did he could feel his blood run cold when he noticed the look on Clarks face. It just so happens they had found the largest vein of Red Kryptonite they had ever seen and from the look on Clarks face Kal was back in full force.

"Clark we need to get out of here" Pete said as he helped his friend up.

"Let go of me Pete." Clark hissed as he pushed his friend across the cave to land about twenty feet away in a heap.

"Clark, what are you doing!?" Lar said as he stood between Pete and Clark "that was completely uncalled for."

"Lar, don't! GET AWAY FAST!" Pete yelled as he saw Lar close in on Clark completely unaware of the danger he was in.

As soon as the words left his mouth he watched as Clark shoved at Lar with enough force to throw him through the cave wall. However to both Pete and Clark's surprise Lar didn't budge from the push and instead just smiled. "Clark you have been keeping secrets haven't you?"

TBC...


	3. Daxamite

(Thanks for the reviews, Keep them coming. More soon...)

"Who are you!?" Demanded Clark as he hit Lar this time with everything he had. Lar crashed into the cave wall leaving only a cloud of dust.

As Clark wheeled on Pete he was startled to see Lar standing between them again. "I don't know what's gotten into you Clark, or should I say Kal-El. But I am not going to let you hurt Pete or anyone else." Said Lar as he grabbed Clark and wrestled him to the ground. "Pete! Get out of here I'll handle Clark."

With that Pete seemed to snap out of his stupor and realize Clark may well have met another Kryptonian. "Lar get him away from the red rocks." Pete screamed hoping Lar could actually get him away safely.

As Lar looked at Pete and nodded Clark threw him off and hit him with a blast of heat vision. Pete could feel the heat from the other side of the cave. Again to both Clark and Pete's surprise Lar not only took it but his eyes glowed red as well as he grabbed Clark once again and without a second thought FLEW him straight through the roof of the cave.

High above Smallville Lar held a struggling Clark. Within seconds Clark seemed to stop his struggling and started to apologize. "Lar, you have to get Pete out of there." Said Clark as they set down outside of the cave.

"Pete is fine, what happened to you?" Lar asked confused by the sudden mood swings of the young Kryptonian.

"The red meteor rocks they affect me…" Stammered Clark still in shock after the brief battle with Lar.

"I understand, red kryptonite. Wait here while I get Pete" Said Lar as again he flew into the cave only to reappear almost instantly with Pete tucked safely under one arm.

"Who are you?" both Clark and Pete asked at once.

"Sit down this is going to be a long story…" Said Lar

"Before I begin let first tell you the real reason I am here. That is for you Clark." Lar said with a pause waiting for his words to sink in.

"Are you from Krypton." Clark asked hardly able to contain his excitement at finding someone else like himself.

"Not exactly. However there are certain similarities between Krypton and my home. I come for a planet called Daxam. Like Krypton, Daxam also has a red sun…" Lar began.

"Wait, if you are not from Krypton how do you know so much about it. I had no idea it had a red sun." said Clark

"Really? Don't you know where your powers come from?" asked Lar surprised.

"Well, we had some solar flairs last year that affected me. I assumed after that that my powers came form the sun somehow. But mostly I thought it was because I am an alien." Said Clark somewhat embarrassed by his ignorance.

"I'm sorry Clark. I keep forgetting you have been here most of your life, so naturally you don't know anything about Krypton. I had thought Jor-El would have left some information for you in your ship at least…" Started Lar

"Jor-El did leave a message, but is was only that I should rule in strength." Said Clark

To Clarks surprise Lar laughed. "I think you may have misunderstood. The house of El have always been peace-loving people, I cannot believe he would send you to rule. Can I see the ship?"

Clark bowed his head and almost whispered, "I destroyed it…" Clark then looked Lar in the eye "It was the only way to stop Jor-El from ruining my life. He contacts me through the cave now."

"Hmm, In any event. Krypton and Daxam have always been allies. We intercepted the message from Krypton to Earth and realized that a Kryptonian child on Earth would be, shall we say unique. I came to offer you the chance for a normal life, on Daxam. There you would have no super powers, you would be among people much closer to your own, in more than just looks. We believe the reason Jor-El sent you here instead of Daxam, was to give you those advantages, something you would need as a child alone. However you are no longer a child and now have a chance to be normal. I understand that is a lot to take in and take as much time as you want to think about it. This is an open offer. You can go now or in 50 years it is completely up to you." Lar said with a smile.

"I don't know it is just so much to think about. When are you leaving?" Clark asked

"Oh, I'm actually enjoying being "Super" I think I may stay for a while." Said Lar with a big grin

With that Clark and Pete laughed

"Now can you show me the cave I want to check the Jor-El program and see if I can help straiten that out at least." Asked Lar

"You can try." Said Clark with a certain amount of hesitation. "But first I think I want to talk all this over with my parents."

"Sound good to me, would you like me to fill them in?" Asked Lar

"That may be a good idea since it appears you know more about this than I do…" said Clark with a chuckle.

Later at the Kent Farm after Lar finished telling Jonathan and Martha his amazing story.

"So you are from another planet?" Jonathan asked with his usual skepticism. "Care to give us an example of these abilities?"

"Dad, he wrestled me out of a cave full of red kryptonite shouldn't that tell you something!" Clark said in defense of Lar.

"Clark, we have seen others with similar powers to yours, Kara the latest that comes to mind. What if this is just another trick of Jor-El's to get at you. He even gave me your powers for a short time." Said Jonathan in exasperation.

"I understand your concern Mr. Kent. However If Clark tells me he wants to stay I will honor that request, something I understand Jor-El as you know him would not say." Said Lar as honestly as he could.

"Dad, is it so hard to believe there are others like me? Others that are not controlled by Jor-El?" Asked Clark

"Of course not honey, we just want to make sure this is not another trick." Said Martha feeling the pain Clark was going through.

"To be honest with you Mr. and Mrs. Kent I have lived my entire life on Daxam with no special powers at all. I am kind of having fun being one of the two most powerful beings on the planet. I guess that just makes me a big kid at heart. If nothing else I can at least give Clark some information about where he comes from and something neither of you can. An understanding of how weird it is to have all these abilities, I was actually hoping if I helped Clark understand Krypton a bit he may help me to get a hold on my powers before I accidentally burn down Smallville." Said Lar with a big grin.

Despite himself Jonathan found not only did he trust this kid he liked him quite a bit as well. Perhaps having another super powered teenager in the house would be good for Clark. " Okay, I give up. But it may be a good idea for you to stay here. I don't think it would be a good idea for someone with your abilities to be staying with Lex Luthor."

To Jonathans surprise both Lar and Clark started laughing. "Why is that funny?" asked Jonathan confused.

"Lex said I would be staying at the farm within a day!" Said Lar as he doubled over with laughter.

Despite himself Jonathan had to laugh too. "Life just got more interesting on the farm." Said Pete with a grin.

He had no idea how right he was…

TBC…


	4. The pain of it all

The next morning Jonathan woke with a start. He heard what sounded like a bomb closing in on the house. Quickly he got up and ran to the window. The Sun had just risen over the field when Jonathan saw Clark hurtling thought the air as if he had just been hit by a freight train. Immediately he thought it had been a mistake to invite Lar over, now Clark was paying the price. From the looks of the field they had been fighting for a while, huge craters dotted as far as the eye could see. As he ran out of the house Clark again went flying by clutching his stomach. Jonathan immediately ran over to the crater Clark had just made very concerned, when he noticed Clark was laughing holding a football tightly to his chest. Jonathan let out a sigh of relief as Lar appeared at his side. "I'm sorry if we woke you Mr. Kent. Clark was teaching me how to play football and I think we got a bit carried away." Said Lar

Jonathan looked at Lar and then his smiling son and was surprised how quickly his fear had turned to amusement. Grinning he shook his head "you leave two super powered boys alone and what can you expect." He muttered, then looked sharply at both boys. "Fine, just so long as you fix those craters, and don't wake your mother." He said his eyes lingering on Clarks broad smile.

"We promise, Thanks Dad." Clark said as he threw the football long and Lar took off after it.

Lar seemed to be good for Clark. Jonathan thought as he headed back to the house. As he turned to watch the boys he say Lar sailing past clutching the football tightly as Clark kept pace with him on the ground. "What have I done!?" He said as he went in to get dressed.

By the time he had finished dressing Jonathan noticed the field was back to normal and all the chores were done. Martha was making breakfast when she noticed him come down. "Do you know what those boys were doing this morning?" She asked eyeing Jonathan as if she already knew his part in the events.

"Yeah, the boys were just playing a little football…" Jonathan said trying to avoid eye contact with his wife.

"And who told them the could knock each other around for miles!?" Martha asked coldly

"Come on Martha it was just the field and they did fix everything. Besides harvest is over so no harm done." He said as the boys walked in covered in dirt.

"Morning Mom, hi Dad." Said Clark as he saw the look on Martha's face "Did we wake you Mom?" Clark asked backing away from Martha as she glared at him with a look that made him wish it were kryptonite instead.

"What do you think!?" She snipped. "I wake up to the sound of my son crashing outside of my window at mach 3 and I am supposed to just go back to sleep?"

"Sorry Mrs. Kent, that was my fault. Clark was showing me how to play football and … well…. I hate to loose. Apparently so does he so the next thing we know it went from touch football to lets see who can knock the other furthest…" Lar said somewhat lamely.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Mom. It just felt good not to have to hold back and worry about hurting anyone." Clark said shyly moving behind his father.

Martha had to laugh. Clark could knock another super powered teen across the field but was now hiding behind his dad like that was the only thing saving him. "Well," Said Martha softening "just be careful, it's not like we can take either of you to the hospital and next time be sure to wait till AFTER I am up. It's hard enough being married to Mr. Up-before-the-cows. Okay?"

"Alright Mom, we promise." Said Clark coming out from behind his father now that it was safe. "What's for breakfast?"

"Oh, no! First you two need to clean up, and get off my rug!" Martha said with a final sharp look at the boys.

"Okay" they said in unison as they headed upstairs.

"You know I have never seen Clark so at ease before. I'm glad he has found someone else like himself." Said Jonathan as he grabbed a piece of toast.

"Me too." Said Martha

Meanwhile at the cave:

Dr. Swan had just arrived from New York. As he wheeled himself into the main chamber he heard a booming voice.

"All is ready. Take the Kryptonite and bring me Kal-El!" said Jor-El

"He will be yours by nightfall." Said Dr. Swan as he picked up the glowing green rock and placed it in the lead box.

TBC…


	5. Lesson

As Clark finished breakfast he looked out the window and saw much to his chagrin the school bus pull away.

"Well Lar I hope you're up for a run to school, there goes the bus." Said Clark in exasperation.

Lar quickly turned in his seat only to see the bus pull out of sight. "Well we could always fly…" Lar stated with a twinkle of mischief in his eye.

"I can't fly, well at least not a Clark…" he said somewhat lamely. "Besides what's wrong with running?"

"Clark, Clark, Clark… What is the fun of being able to fly if you don't? Besides I can teach you that at least, provided you are not afraid." Teased Lar.

"Alright, I'll try." Said Clark certain he was making a big mistake.

"That's all I ask" was the reply as Lar lifted off of his chair and hovered in the kitchen with an expectant look directed at Clark.

"What do I do?" asked Clark

"Just visualize where you want to go and move that way, kind of like walking except you don't need to use your legs." Lar stated as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Clark immediately became aware of everyone watching him closely. Jonathan had now put his paper down and was resting his chin on his hands with an extremely amused look on his face as Clark lifted off the ground, hovered for a second then fell flat on his face. Even Martha had to stifle a laugh as he brushed himself off to try again. "You do realize that was pathetic?" said Lar who looked to be enjoying himself.

"Yeah, wait till you try using your heat vision the talk to me, and unless the rest of the peanut gallery can do better I would appreciate quite if I'm going to try this again." Stammered Clark visually flustered with his last attempt.

"Okay, Okay, Try again, we will be quite." Said Jonathan barley containing his laughter, not just at his son's attempt but how self-conscious he was becoming. It was much easier watching someone else with Clark's abilities coaching him through this than trying himself.

Again Clark lifted off the ground and hung there flapping his arms for a full five seconds before landing on his face. "Maybe we should wait and try this after school." Suggested Lar as he landed neatly beside Clark with a look of superiority on his face.

"Okay, lets race. Ready?" Clark said, but before Lar could answer he was gone. Lar grinned and disappeared quickly behind his friend leaving Jonathan and Martha to a finally quiet house.

As Clark raced full speed to school he say Lar fly next on his back with his hands behind his head as if he was sleeping. "No fair!" yelled Clark.

"Sure but what you did was completely fair. Besides you CAN fly. It's not my fault you are just to much of a spaz to do it right." Lar hollered back pretending to swim through the air next to Clark.

As they approached school both Clark and Lar returned to normal speed and walked together through the parking lot.

Clark almost dropped his books when he saw Dr. Swan wheeling toward him along with two of his assistants. "Hello Kal-El." He said as he opened the lead box containing the kryptonite. Everything started to go black for Clark as he saw to his surprise Lar also falling.

With both teens down Dr. Swan smiled. "Well gentlemen, look like Kal-El is not the only prize today." Then turning toward the road he said over his shoulder, "bring them both."


	6. MonEl

When Clark finally awoke he found he was in the middle of a cell surrounded by kryptonite. As long as he didn't go to near the walls he was fine if a little weak. Lying on the ground was Lar. Clark helped him up as he started to wake. "Where are we?" asked Lar

"I don't know but we are surrounded by kryptonite so it doesn't look like we are going anywhere for the time being." Clark said as he sat next to Lar.

"Ah, I see you are awake Kal-El." Said Dr. Swan as he approached the bars holding the two teens. "And who is your friend? I was under the impression you were the last Kryptonian."

"His name is Mon-El. He is my cousin." Said Clark ignoring the look Lar gave him.

"Welcome both of you, I am sure Jor-El will be most pleased to know there is another to fulfill his plans." Dr. Swan said as he turned to leave.

Once he had gone Lar turn to Clark "Mon-El?" He said

"Well we met on Monday, and El is the only Kryptonian last name I know, hence the Mon-El." Said Clark as Lar put his hand over his face and groaned "Fast thinking there super-boy. You ready to get out of here yet?"

"How we are surrounded by kryptonite?" asked Clark

"Hello, I'm from Daxam, not krypton. Kryptonite doesn't bother me." Said Lar as he got up and stood over the kryptonite to prove his point "See.."

"Than what happened to you back at school? I saw you fall, or was that sympathy pains?" Clark asked getting confused.

Lar walked back over to Clark and whispered so that even at two feet away Clark needed his super hearing to catch it. "I'm vulnerable to lead. He had the kryptonite in a lead box. But he doesn't know that and I for one have no intention of telling."

As Clark ponders these words Lar gathered all the kryptonite and placed it neatly in one corner away from the door. "After you…" he said extending his hand toward the door.

As Clark ripped the door off its hinges Lar looked at him and smiled "I guess it's time we took care of Jor-El. Huh?"

Clark could only nod as they set off at super speed toward the caves.


	7. The Eradicator

(Short Chapter, but I hope it works…)

"Jor-El!" Clark screamed as Lar Gand and he entered the cave, only to be greeted with silence.

"Where are you?! I have had enough!" again Clark received no reply.

"Let me try something." Said Lar as he walked over to the cave wall and used his x-ray vision to locate the computer hidden within. "how do you open this?" he asked as he turned toward Clark.

Clark opened the cave wall to the hidden room and followed Lar in. Quickly Lar located the control panel hidden under the stone table in the middle of the room. After a quick scan of the system he turned to Clark. "Clark it looks like something has over written Jor-El's records."

No sooner had he finished that thought than the room lit up and they turned to see Dr. Swan " Very good, Lar Gand of Daxam. But that will not help you." Then Dr. Swan did the impossible and stood, his eyes glowing a bright amber color and his hands seemed to crackle with energy. "Jor-El was weak and you Kal-El will pay the price for your disobedience." He announced as he launched himself toward the speechless teens.

Before either had time to react he had thrown Lar to the ground and was holding Clark by the throat. "You are the last and I find you unworthy." Hissed Swan. "But I will make you the Last true Son of Krypton."

"Clark! It's the Eradicator program we need to find a way to shut it down!" Yelled Lar as he broke Swan's hold on Clark and threw him across the cave.

"Even the two of you together can not hope to prevail." Said the Eradicator, as he stood once again ready for combat. "My program was to preserve Kryptonian heritage. You can not escape your destiny."

"I am who I choose!" Clark yelled as he and Lar both rushed him.

"Enough!" Yelled the Eradicator as he grabbed and held both teens. The cave wall opened and he pulled both Lar and Clark into the shining light beyond.

TBC…


	8. The Phantom Zone

As the cave wall closed Lar knew where there where. No longer in the physical world but they had entered the phantom zone. A prison for the evil of a hundred ancient races; long since forgotten. "Now you will learn the price of disobedience!" Declared the Eradicator as he released both teens only to back away.

As he did, they could hear the sound of things approaching, hungry for the chance at fresh meat. "Lar, I hope you have a suggestion because that is not a happy sound." Stated Clark as he stood and turned to face the noise. "I'm working on it!" was the only response he received as a white skeletal face appeared from the void, eyes glowing yellow and sharp glistening teeth.

"Work on it faster!" Clark hollered as he parried the creatures charge. Only to see more faces appear out of the void, countless faces identical to the creature attacking them. "What are these things?" Clark yelled as he and Lar fought their way through an unending sea of creatures.

"White Martian, do you like them Kal-El? They are not quite as powerful as the Daxamite or yourself but they are close, and as you can see there are more of them than of you." Mocked the Eradicator from somewhere in the void. "This is the fate that awaits you if you do not bow to my commands. But look there is the exit." As he finished a hole in the void opened and the Martians rushed out to an unsuspecting Smallville.

"We have to stop them!" Clark was panicking he knew it. How could the two of them stop an army of monsters?

"We will…" said Lar calmly. "I have a plan."

TBC…


	9. Attack

The Eradicator led the army of Martian into Smallville as Clark and Lar rushed into a hopeless battle. Two super powered teens vs. 250 White Martian and the Eradicator himself. "Clark, check on your parents. I will do a little recon and we will meet back at the farm in five minutes to plan our attack."

"In five minutes they could destroy half the town!" Responded Clark

"After they kill us they would destroy the town anyway. We need a battle plan, trust me!" and with that Lar disappeared in a blur of super speed.

Clark knew he was right; they needed a plan. He just hoped Lar really had one.

Five minutes later after filling Jonathan and Martha in on the events, Lar sped into the room. "Well, they seem to be waiting for us. Martians are vulnerable to fire so we need to find a way to use that to our advantage. Be careful, they also are shape shifters and telepaths don't trust your eyes. Fortunately both Clark and myself have heat vision so we need to use that with the element of surprise. You up for this Clark?"

"As much as I ever will be." was the only response.

"Boys, be careful. If you cannot stop them than get away." Said Jonathan with a very concerned look. He knew he could not stop them but it looked hopeless. "Be sure not to hold back. We can't let them loose, try to lure them back to the caves and I will try to figure out how to open the portal."

"I can do that. We just need to get them there." Sighed Lar.

They hid behind some trees as they approached the Marians. "Now." Said Lar as they both let their heat vision loose on the unsuspecting Martians. However the heat passed through them without any sign of damage. It was then that they noticed the trees shifting.

"It's a trap Clark, move!" was all Lar could say as the Martians changed from trees to their natural ghostly appearance. As the words left Lar's mouth, the two were under siege.

Their strength was titanic, these Martians. No matter how many fell there were ten more waiting to take it's place. The Earth shook and trees fell, still the battle raged. Their heat vision tore a path through the Martians but began to wane as exhaustion started to overtake them.

For what seemed like hours they fought. Inching their way closer to the caves, in hopes of returning these monsters to where they belong. Somewhere in the distance he could hear the Eradicator laugh.

Over powered and bloody the two titans began to fall. A crowd had gathered to investigate the battle as Clark began to loose hope; he couldn't fall. He and Lar were the only hope for this small town, perhaps the world. He turned in horror as the Martians began attacking the crowd.

Suddenly he was in the air, Lar was flying him away form the battle! "Lar, the people! We have to save them!"

The screaming could be heard for miles as the slaughter began. "No…" Clark whispered as he turned to watch…

TBC...


	10. Help

(Another short one. Hope you like.)

The battle was over even before it began. Clark could not believe it was real. It was hopelessly one sided, like a lit match against a hundred foot high tidal wave.

"It's all right buddy, I had to get us out of there. Are you okay?"

"No." was all Clark could say as he looked out at the mass of casualties. As he slowly looked up at Lar, he noted the concern on his friends face.

"I should have told you that would happen." Said Lar

"You KNEW!" demanded Clark

"Of course I knew." Admitted Lar

"How!"

"Clark we were hopelessly outnumbered. I had to do something." With that Lar smiled broadly. "Didn't I ever tell you about the legion Daxamites waiting in orbit?"

"No, you could have mentioned that earlier." Clark said with a half smile playing on his lips.

"What and miss the look on your face?" snipped Lar.

"So that was the big plan? You just like watching me squirm don't you?"

"Pretty much." Lar smiled, "You have to admit that was really cool!"

Clark sighed, it was cool watching the Martians as they realized the helpless crowd they attacked so mercilessly was in fact an army of Daxamites.

"Alright, it was cool. But you still should have warned me."

"You didn't really think it would take me five minutes to scout the area did you? Come on what did you think I was doing?"

Clark was embarrassed as he realized it probably only took a few seconds to scout the area at most. "I guess."

As the legion of Supermen from Daxam gathered the unconscious and wounded Martians, Lar smiled again at his friend "Spaz…" he muttered as they stated back toward the cave to re-imprison the Martians. "But we still need to deal with the Eradicator."

TBC….


	11. Face Off

Slowly Clark and Lar approached the caves followed by the Daxam army. As they entered the cave some of the soldiers began to stumble and fall. Clark quickly looked at Lar and noticed he too looked pale. "Lar, what's wrong?" Clark asked concerned for his friend.

"Lead…" was all Lar could say as he lost consciousness.

Before Clark could react he was thrown to the ground. He looked up to see the face of Dr. Swan grinning down at him. "Foolish boy! I am the destroyer of worlds. Did you really think you could win?" He lifted the limp body of Lar. "Should I finish him now, or allow him to suffer?"

Clark stood surveying the fallen Daxamite army. He was alone; there was no help this time. He turned sharply toward the Eradicator. "Let them go!" he demanded.

Laughter filled the caves. "If I refuse? What can you possibly hope to do?"

Clark felt the heat building behind his eyes. Rage overtook fear as slowly he lifted from the ground to hang in the air. "This ends now." He said with such authority that even the Eradicator was forced to pause. He took advantage of this as he rocketed toward the Eradicator driving him up through the cave ceiling and into the sky high above.

As the Eradicator recovered, they fought high above the clouds. The sound of their punches clapped like thunder. After what seemed to be an eternity Lar saw in his delirium a human shape crash through the caves, deep into the ground. Followed quickly by a blue streak to again join the battle. He wanted to help; he could not.

"You cannot win Kal-El" the Eradicator said triumphantly as he stood over Clark. "If you destroy this body, I will just take another. All you will succeed in doing is killing your precious Dr. Swan."

"Clark!" whispered Lar. "The computer. It houses the Eradicator Program…" coughed Lar

Clark smiled at that; his eyes grew red. "What are you doing!?" shouted the Eradicator as the computer table began to liquefy with the heat.

Dr. Swan fell to the ground. "Thank you." Were his last words as he passed out.

Lar smiled and felt himself lifting off the ground; he saw Clark's face as he spoke softly. "Hold on Lar… I'll get help."

As Clark carried Lar out of the caves he approached the leader of the Daxamite army. "Is there anything you can do for him?"

General Glor looked at the young hero and shook his head. "I'm sorry son, he has lead poisoning. It is too late." He paused and seemed to consider the situation. "There may be one way to save him…"

TBC…


End file.
